


【损友】未满（R）

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn
Relationships: 损友
Kudos: 13





	【损友】未满（R）

数原龙友敲门的时候，白滨亚岚正在吹头发。

日本的公寓隔音一般不会太好，因此数原站在门外，听得见嗡嗡的轰鸣声，还以为自己要再多等一会。

但吹风机的声响很快就停了，一串轻快的脚步声后，门开了。

白滨赔着笑接过他手中的重物，侧身给他让出了进屋的空间：“我还以为你还要再晚一点过来。”

“啊啊，”Rex亲昵地冲上来抱着数原的大腿，一拱一拱地想让他抱抱，“给你拿过来就不错了，还嫌早嫌晚的。”

“干爹给你买了好吃的哟，你最爱的袋鼠肉。”数原摸了摸Rex的头，又对狗狗粘在自己身上的毛发很苦恼，“你这样子，若和殿回去又要不理我了。”

白滨把数原带过来的袋鼠肉，整齐地码在冰箱最下层。Rex正是长身体的时候，这些大概也就是它两个礼拜的口粮。

关上冰箱门后，白滨洗了个手，又从冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，一边不忘记说数原的好话：“Rex，快亲亲你干爹，不然你就要饿肚子了。”

“切。”数原很是嗤之以鼻，“还不是因为他亲papa忙着谈恋爱。”

“什么谈恋爱，没有的事。”白滨看起来并不是很高兴，按住在两人之间窜来窜去的Rex，“都怪他吃的金贵，袋鼠肉都是限量的，今天没有功夫去抢，幸好有你了。”

数原被顺齐整了毛，也不气了，用牙一口崩开了酒瓶盖，就着瓶口喝了下去。

“跟你那个刺毛小年轻怎么样了？”数原问他。

白滨没有他这么不讲究，好好地倒进杯子里抿了抿：“没怎么样，还能怎么样，我也不知道啊。”

“哦？”数原来了兴趣，挑了挑眉：“讲讲。”

“约倒是动不动约我出去，可是好像都是正事，看着一点那方面的意思都没有，不会就真的单纯的拿我当前辈了吧，”白滨单手撑着沙发背，两条腿斜斜地交叠着，眼珠子咕溜溜地转，很认真地思考了一会，“难道其实他是直的？”

数原这才想起来他是刚洗完澡，下半身裹了个浴巾，头发只吹了个半干，白晃晃的大片胸膛不设防地招摇。

“啧，”数原随便抓了件衣服扔到他身上，示意他穿好，“放心，留着到人家面前去骚，再直的都能被你掰弯了。”

白滨笑得整个人往后仰，一截腰身被浴巾磨得有些发红，他废了老大力气才摆正身体：“你呢你呢，你不是本来也约了人的。”

数原叹了口气，把手机扔丢给白滨看聊天记录：“约不出来啊，不然你以为我乐意跟你在这儿大眼瞪小眼。”

他熟门熟路地从冰箱里又拿了两瓶酒，了无生趣地说：“毕竟我们舔狗舔到最后一无所有。”

白滨自然地从他手里分了一瓶，敷衍地瞄了一眼手机屏幕，他实在是对别人的隐私没什么太大的兴趣。

数原坐在白滨的左侧，正对着他脖子上的纹身，耳钉随着他的动作一晃一晃的。

“kiss me quick，”白滨念了出来，“论骚你也不差嘛。”说着要和他碰杯。

数原苦笑，迎着碰了一下，想说什么欲言又止。

“一看你这幅苦瓜相就知道好久没亲了。”白滨把杯子举高些敬他。

“你不是也…”

白滨打断了他：“别，我跟你可不一样，不玩守身如玉那一套，我不能守着一辈子，然后等那个小傻子开窍吧。”

数原垂了点眼神：“话是这个道理没错…”

白滨向他倾斜过去一些，停在了呼吸可以互相触碰的位置：“龙友喜欢什么样的亲亲呢？”

数原的视线从他的眼睛转移到了嘴唇的位置。白滨的唇峰尖尖的，嘴巴微张时是好看的心形，嘴角还浮着点啤酒沫，看上去很是适口。

白滨等着数原把他推开，或者是很刻薄地骂他，明确提供拒绝的信号，但是数原并没有。

白滨注意到了他视线变化，他笑了笑，像是明白了什么，拖着长长的尾音啊了一声，说：“我知道了。”

于是数原尝到了他嘴角那点酒沫，和带着微醺的醉人甘旨。他从未像现在一样，感慨两人之间通过漫长友谊而攀升的相交相知程度。白滨比他的任何一任情人，都要来得更加合拍。

嘴唇触碰的频率，舌尖划过的角度，甚至是手臂交叠皮肤的温度，都不得不让数原产生了类似于为什么不早一些的恍惚。

数原很快就找回了状态，不客气地掌着白滨的后脑勺亲吻，用一种近乎啃咬的状态去掠夺他口腔里的空气。白滨僵硬了一刹那，便纵容地由着他胡来，吃痛了的时候，不满地从喉咙间发出湿润的低喘。

待到了两人终于肯舍得分开，白滨舔了舔自己快被咬到滴血的嘴唇，斥骂他：“就你长牙了，狗东西。”

数原并不怕他生气，又或是好友这般春意盎然的怒意更能激起欲望。数原把他捞了回来，在他的唇上啄了一口，并不分开，声线低低地问他：“我是狗东西，你是什么？”

也是，一对狗男男罢了。

白滨重新笑了开来，眉眼弯弯的，迅速接受了设定，嘴里说着乖乖模仿着平时逗Rex的样子去摸数原的下巴。

Rex并不懂人类的那些肮脏心肠，还以为是到了自己的主场，用爪子去扒拉白滨，一心想让主人也撸撸下巴。

拜方才亲吻太过激烈所赐，白滨身上唯一的一块布料早已松松垮垮，还是要靠用了点巧劲才挂在腰上，被Rex这么一通扯，落在了脚边。

现在的局势并不算剑拔弩张，可似乎再弯腰去捡起来显得矫情，只能下手不轻地拍了下Rex的头。Rex吓得汪了一声跑开了。

其实说到底，赤裸相见也不是第一次了，健身房里什么没有见过，不过那会儿可是一点心眼都没有动。

白滨微不可见地调整了一下姿势，看样子像是被数原圈在怀里，他眨了眨眼睛，问他：“做么？”

暧昧在几个弹指间汽化成了更凶猛的浪涌，不过赤条条的那个更吃亏一些。白滨的皮肤生得实在是白，偏偏又格外娇嫩，数原用不了多少力气，就能在他身上留下一串串的吻痕。

白滨本人对这场诡异的性事并没有很强的背德感，左右身体交欢原始本能，享受就是了。他嘴里哼哼唧唧不绝，声音并不大，若有似无的，直扰得人心肝颤。还不忘从茶几抽屉里掏出一管润滑，递给数原。

“就放在这种地方？”数原掂着明显打开使用过的润滑，看他的眼神都深了几分：“看来你生活很丰富嘛。”

白滨咬着指节，笑的无知又纯情。

数原拖着他的腰往下拽，把两条腿拉得大开。也不管那管润滑还剩多少，一口气全挤在了他的股间。白滨凉得打了个激灵，摸上了他的胳膊肘，顺着小臂往前移，安抚似的牵住了他的食指和中指。

润滑进行的异常顺利，两人有意识地相互配合。数原此人向来嘴上逞凶，白滨没想到他这润滑做的中规中矩，颇有不耐地晃着屁股朝他的手指上撞。数原懂了意思，在敏感处上连按了好几下，看白滨眼里飘出一层雾气才抽出手指，顺手在他的腹肌上擦了擦。

白滨不置可否，用鼻尖去蹭他下巴上的胡渣， 呼吸缱绻地打在脖子上，竟然有了些柔情小意的味道。

“是自己用的，”他也不明白为什么要解释这一句，环着数原的脖子，扯了扯嘴角，“总有寂寞的时候。”

数原抬眼看了他一眼，嘴里嗯了一声表示知道了，手里不停，揉弄着他挺翘坚实的臀部，并不是很在意来龙去脉。

白滨被他弄得再次打乱了呼吸，修长的脖颈舒展，浮出了漂亮而脆弱的血管。他想深呼吸，却在吐气的时候被算准节奏，一口气猛地进入，变成了清亮的呻吟。

“好紧，放松点。”数原皱了皱眉，转而去把弄他的胸部。

数原自己都说过，不管怎么练胸都是比不上亚岚酱的这样的话，而今脱掉衣服摸比光着摸得手感更是好了数十倍。白滨的胸练得丰满有质感，乍一摸像是女人的胸。眼下因为浑身用不上力，手感愈发得绵软柔润，轻轻松松地就能拢出乳沟。乳头娇小秀气，数原仅仅含了一会，身下的人就忍不住颤栗。

白滨被玩得忍不住用腿去夹数原的腰，哼叫得更动听了起来，像是催促般地去捏他的手指。

数原恋恋不舍地松嘴，“啵”的一声，口齿之间故意发出响亮的声音。

“受不了了？”数原问。

白滨额头沁出了汗珠，粘着额发，他知道自己怎么样更好看，半眯着眼睛，眼角挑出红晕，可对视的眼神依旧大大方方。

“是。”白滨说的字正腔圆，生怕他有遗漏一字半句，“想要你草我。”

数原骂了句脏话，掐着白滨的下巴同他接吻：“欠操。”

随后白滨被翻了个身，按在沙发上，如愿以偿地得到了粗暴的对待。他看不见数原的脸，也不用去在乎背后人的反应，所感受到的只有身体里不断动作的性器。

白滨在漆黑的视野里，昏昏沉沉中被支配，明明身体被填满了，但又空荡荡的。

数原进得深，伸手去按白滨的肚子，似乎都可以摸到自己的形状。白滨哀哀地叫了一声，摇着臀部，既是抗拒，也是迎合。

数原没有放过他光洁的背，莹白灯光给白滨披上了一层近似于雕塑的质感，越是圣圣不可侵犯，越是想让人将之彻底毁坏。

白滨并不清楚自己有没有被摧毁，他也不在乎。抓着沙发边的指尖发白，他不得不温驯地塌下腰，好抵消凶狠的鞭挞带来的痛意。但所幸数原没有折腾他太久，顶着在扩张时就发现的敏感点，有技巧性地撞击。

数原埋在他的颈侧去闻他身上好闻的气味，他身上还有很浅很浅的酒香，淡淡的，混着沐浴液的味道，竟觉得怀里揽着的是一团人间烟火气。数原转而去咬他的耳垂，在他的耳边用气声轻轻地喘。白滨躲不开，半边身子都红透了。

快感仿佛流沙，陷落的那一刻就已经决定了无法逃离，没有搭救他的背包客，他只能眼睁睁看自己淹没。

白滨没有撑多久就在数原的手里射了，持续高潮中收缩的后穴夹得数原也加快了抽插的速度。他咬着白滨肩头的一块软肉，白滨高潮后正是敏感，扑簌簌地颤抖，数原操弄得越发用力，终于也射了精。

两人一时无话。

还是数原先起身，把套摘下来打了个结，扔进垃圾桶。他吻了吻白滨背后狰狞的一片，很绅士地问他：“需要我抱你去洗么？”

白滨的反应有些迟缓，他侧过身来，怕光似的把手举在眼睛上方，浑身的潮红尚未褪去，在数原即将不耐烦前开口。

“不用，”他尽量笑得有余裕，“除非你还想浴缸里再来一次。”

数原笑了一下，明明已经走开了一些，仍走了回来，从背后抱住了他，什么也没有说。但也仅仅是一瞬，拥抱很快就结束了，那点毫无用处的热量也消散在空气里。

白滨蜷起了身子，他觉得冷。

是了，最多也不过一个背后的拥抱。

我本来想写五魁首六六六的激情对撞 不知道为什么变成了灵与肉的拷问  
我好菜 今夜我金盆洗手


End file.
